The Developmental Funds component of the CCSG is a critical resource for the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center, as it provides the only continuing source of support from the CCSG to recruit new faculty and create new Program Areas and Shared Resources. The final authority over distribution of Developmental Funds resides with the Director, in consultation with the Director's Council. The highest priority is assigned to bringing new faculty recruits to UCLA and the JCCC through a search process in which the Cancer Center is a full partner. During the past funding cycle, Developmental Funds were used for recruitments to all 3 divisions of the JCCC (Basic/Translational, Clinical Translational and Prevention and Control). The return on these investments has yielded 195 cancer-related publications and ~$25M in cancerrelated funding. We plan to continue this focus for Developmental Funds in the future. The budgetary request for Developmental Funds in this renewal represents no increase over the current level. The JCCC Directorate considers recruitment and retention of faculty one of its most important duties. Other high-priority, developmental opportunities will be funded from philanthropic and institutional resources.